


Lets Go Back To When

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I am Supercorp Trash, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Lena used to date in highschool and the first year of college but they have a mutual breakup. After a few years Lena comes back to National City and Kara invites her to stay with her but she didn't mention that she has a boyfriend. So nothing  can happen between them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first fanfic that Im posting hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Lena and Kara used to date in highschool and the first year of college what happens when they meet again and become roommates and whats stopping them from getting back togetherm? Well maybe Karas boyfriend.

Lena just got off her plane to National City, she quit the Daily Planet after getting offered a job at Cat Co in National City. She mainly came back to National City because it held many dear memories to her. She also may or may not have heard that her ex still lives in National City. They didnt break up on bad terms so Lena wasnt surprised when Kara reached out to her, offering a place for her to stay. In her cab she passed by billboards that featured National Citys richest which included Morgan Edge, Cat Grant, Maxwell Lord and of course Kara Danvers. Lena knew that Kara would go on to do great things since boarding school so when Kara became a CEO she wasnt surprised. When Lena knocked on the apartment door that was supposed to be Karas apartment a tall man opened the door. He had a scruffy beard and hair that said he just woke up.  
"Oh Im so sorry, is this the wrong apartment? Im looking for Kara Danvers' apartment do you know where it is?" Lena asked looking around.

"Oh you must be Lena Luthor, Kara told me alot about you, come in" The man gestured for Lena to come in though she was confused as to who this strange man was. She hesitantly walked in and the man must have seen the confused and guarded look on Lenas face because he introduced himself,"Oh! Where are my manners Im Mike, Karas boyfriend we recently moved in together. Karas in the shower we werent expecting you for another hour." 

(Oh...boyfriend) Lena thought (That made sense Kara is bisexual and shes beautiful she always had lines of people willing to date her even when they were dating.) Lena still wonders why Kara picked her out of the lines of people willing to date her.  
"She never told me about a boyfriend, but its nice to meet you Mike." Mike looked like her wanted to respond but was cut off by a nice, soft voice that came from the bathroom,"Mike who're you talking to?" Kara came out the bathroom with just a towel on , her damp hair hanging down her shoulders. Her brown hair now blonde  
"Hey Mike -oh! Lena wow you've changed alot, how are you?" 

"Oh well- um Im fine , you have certainly changed alot too and I've met your boyfriend Mike, hes sweet."  
Mike smiles at this most likely happy to be involved in the conversation. Both of them miss the way Lenas eyes rake up Karas body, staring at her bare legs for way too long and the way Lenas whole body flushes when Kara hugs her for way too long. Lena knows one thing for sure. Shes screwed.


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena cant get Kara out of her head. Thats it thats the summary

Lena tries and fails to keep Kara out of her head before she has to go to Cat Co for her first day of work but thats proven difficul when Kara has to have a meeting with Cat Grant.She tries to ignore the simple flirting that Cat does and the way Karas blue dress fits her tightly and if Lena sneaked looks at Karas curves every five minutes so what. Lena doesnt finish her article though the only word she writes is "The". Though it was supposed to be about a new vigilante who recently arrived in National City over a month ago, Lena gets away with only a stern threat from Cat Grant. Eventually Kara leaves claiming theres an emergency at El industries she notices already that the small I.T. guy named Winn and the photographer who is known as James Olsen both have massive crushes on Kara. Lena can't help but feel a bit jealous until she realizes that Kara's not hers. 

When Lena goes back to Kara's house she notices a previous newspaper about this new vigilante -Supergirl though she doesn't look that impressive she knows Cat would want her to get an interview. She reminds herself to ask James for an interview with Supergirl since he knew her cousin in Metropolis who recently retired -Superman. She could hear Mikes snoring from Karas' room but Kara was on the couch in the living room on her laptop most likely working on a project for El industries. Lena grabs Karas' laptop when she sees the dark bags under Karas' eyes.  
"Hey! I was working" 

"I can tell you're extremely tired. Go to sleep and you can work in the morning" Kara sighs knowing that Lena wouldn't let her go back to work.

"This feels way too much like highschool." Kara chuckles but realizes she brought up a topic they were both avoiding -their relationship-.

"I-Im at the time and he knows we used to date but he said he was okay with it as long as he has nothing to worry about. I told him he doesn't."Kara says not sounding so sure about her last statement. They fall into a comfortable silence after that and eventually Kara falls asleep with her head on Lenas shoulder. When Lena wakes up the next morning by herself and hears muffled shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know you're beautiful and amazing and I love you


	3. Authors note sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow my friend @Zaddylongfoot on twitter she's chill and she likes books also tell me if I need to improve on anything bc its my first time posting fanfic

Do you guys like the story so far? I can try and make it longer if you would like but then I cant post as often just comment anything like anything it doesnt have to be fanfic related. If you're struggling. If you feel sad. If you just wanna become friends then Im down but if you wanna spread negativity then no thank you. Also have a great day guys 

~T <3


	4. Blue Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited chapter 4 so yeah i just made it longer hope you like it you beautiful people

Lena can't help but eavesdrop on the argument in Karas room.  
"Mike I have to. Who else was going to do it?" Karas  
voice is delicate yet firm as it she wont change her mind.

"I don't know maybe your cousin? He's stronger and old and he shouldn't have left this responsibility to you!" She hears Kara sigh most likely tired.

"Mike is this what this is about? I told you Im just as capable as Clark, if not more." Lena was beyond confused about what they were talking about. She knew Clark was Kara's cousin but what responsibility did he leave Kara with?

"Babe you know its more than that I saw you cuddled up with Lena on the couch, you said I have nothing to worry about. I see the way other guys and even girls look at you and they think Im a lucky guy to have you but they don't know how hard it is to be with you!" Instead of a response Lena hears the click clacking of heels and a door slamming. A few moments later Lena feels a rough hand nudge her.

"Hey I know you're awake. Kara may not have seen it but I saw your eyes flutter when we were arguing."

Lena sits up and glares at him,"Caught red handedI guess. Also you know you're wrong right?"Lena says calmy as she walks to the kitchen.

"What do you mean? How am I wrong according to a homewrecker?" Mike asks unkindly.

"Well you're extremely luck to have Kara, shes amazing, kind and beautiful. I don't even know why I let her go so watch out if I see she's not happy I will take the opportunity to take her away from you." 

Mike rolls his eyes and scoffs at her thought Lena sees the way he nervously bites his lip and gulps before she starts making herself breakfast since its a Saturday so she doesn't work but sadly neither does Mike. She's relieved when Mike mutters out how he's going to go to the bar even though its like 12 am. When Lens turns on the news she sees something about Supergirl helping rescue a family from a fire. Something about Supergirl intrigued Lena she just didn't know why, its not like she had any powers she was like Batwoman in Gotham City except less violent. Lena drifts to sleep and tries to enjoy her day and starts to hear hushed voices. 

Lena wakes up and hears hushed voices around her saying something she couldn't quite understand but the voices sounded unfamiliar. When Lena sat up both figures in the room stilled. She instantly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and saw a tall man looming over her with a sincere smile and behind him was a tall woman with piercing eyes and a disapproving frown.

"Where's my mother? Who are you?" She hears herself say. The two grown ups exchange knowing glances before the man says something.

"Im Lionel Luthor and this is my wife, Lillian, we are your new parents." 

She heard the woman- Lillian- scoff and mutter something that sounded like bastard. As realization dawned on her she started to break down crying. Knowing she won't see her real mother again. Lena woke up to a soft voice calling her name urgently. Lena wakes up in a cold sweat and sees Kara's worried blue eyes looking at her. Kara doesn't need to ask what Lena had a nightmare about she just climbs onto her bed and pulls her into a warm embrace without saying anything. Lena cries into her arms silently and holds onto Kara as if she's scared to lose her too. While Kara sings a lullaby that she knows will help Lena sleep peacefully. Eventually Lena falls asleep in Kara's arms but wakes up to an empty bed to her disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any advice or your thoughts and if I need to change anything please tell me Im only posting this bc my frienda encouraged me. again I hope you like it. Please follow @Zaddylongfoot thats not me but thats my friend and shes pretty darn cool also speak about books with her that'll work


	5. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you  
With all my boobs  
I would say my heart  
But my boobs are bigger  
~Idk who made that quote but thank you

Lena sees Mike staring at her from the doorway and he eventually just shakes his head and walks away. Lena jumps out of her bed and runs to him asking  
"What is your problem Mike?" 

"What's MY problem? What's YOUR problem Kara and I were doing just fine until you came along. She was cuddled up with you last night because you had a little nightmare. I only know she loves me because she hasn't told you her secret yet" Mikes face is red by now and Lena would laugh if she wasnt so intrigued by what he said.

"......What secret...?" 

Mike just walks away with a smug smile Lena would love to slap off his face. But instead she rushes to work knowing Cat would kill her. When Lena gets on the train she panics seeing that its nearly 8 o'clock though her train ride is supposed to be short. She suddenly feels the whole train car shake violently and two men in black suits with guns step on the train. Lena feels her heart stop when one of the men look at her with a need in his eyes. The man grabs her and  
puts the gun to her head, the other grabs a child and does the same. She hears the guy behind her whisper ,"What's a pretty woman like yourself doing in a dirty place like this? I might just have to get my way with you today. Hopefully I don't have to put a bullet in your pretty face first." Lena's eyes widen scared for her life and her body she could have disarmed the man if there was only one of them and if she wasn't frozen from shock. Next thing she knew everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig follow me if you want on twitter its just Roses_N_Cheerios


	6. Authors note again sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sos so sorry

Sorry I havent posted much its become a certain time of the year that makes me a bit emotional and Im a bit overwhelmed with studies but there WILL be an update tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy your day though and stay positive or atleast dont let negative comments get to you.


	7. Orange Marmalade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently had orange marmalade it was pretty good. ALSO DISCLAIMER PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE TOPIC OF RAPE I WILL GIV E A BETTER SUMMARY NEXT CHAPTER.

When Lena regains consciousness she notices three things  
1\. Shes in a beat down bed in a beat down apartment  
2\. She's in her underwear  
3\. Her body is badly bruised

She tries to sit up but she has restraints and they're too strong. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the small girl from the train in restraints, unconscious and she worries about what they did to the poor girl. She hears footsteps near the room and the two men from the train emerge from the door looking smug. She tries and fails to keep a strong voice when she says

"W-What the hell d-do you want f-from me?!"  
The men just come closer to her and sit on the bed , one man puts his hand way too high on her thigh. Lena screams but her voice is hoarse and she's so close to giving up.hope when the sound of glass breaking is heard from outside the room and then the sound of something hard breaking. The man who had his hand on her thigh goes to see the cause of the sound but less than a few seconds later is the sound of more things breaking then the sound of two hushed voices arguing was heard. The second man is about to get up when two women who Lena knew as Supergirl and Batwoman walked in and relief flood through Lena though she was still guarded. Supergirl's eyes widen as she rushes to Lena's side to get the restraints off her while Batwoman takes a knife out her belt and flings it at the man. Supergirl tries to rip the restraints but gets pushed out the way by Batwoman who used the knife she killed the man with to cut the restraints. Lena holds onto Supergirl terrified and cold, too scared to realize how familiar this felt Batwoman picks up the girl on the floor with one arm and starts conversing with Supergirl who says not unkindly

" You didn't have to kill them there's a less violent way to bring justice."

"It gets the job done doesn't it, and it keeps jail cells from being crowded with scum like them. It was also dramatic of you to come through the door."

"So is coming in through the window."Supergirl sighs "Lets just got back to. National City and take them to the DEO." Lena gasps half in pain, half surprised by how strong Supergirl was when she easily lifts her up and takes her down the elevator trying not to move Lena too much after she found clothes for Lena to put on.

"I have a motorcycle I can take you on but I know you'd be more comfortable in a car."  
Lena just nods, unable to speak and within minutes later a black car arrives and Supergirl climbs in the car careful not to hurt Lena. After a few Lena lays her head on Supergirl's lap and starts to fall asleep in the car and just as she drifts away she feels Supergirl wrap her cape around her. When Lena wakes up she's in a strange room again, she tries to sit up but her body aches and she remembers all that happened the previous day. Lena tenses up when she sees a man in black in the corner of the room, she was still traumatized. She's a bit relieved when Supergirl gently pushes the man away and walks to Lena and speaks to her in a soft voice 

"How are you?"

"Uh- Im fine, a little sore and jumpy but Im alive." Lena's voice sounds scratchy. Supergirl puts her hand on Lena's shoulder and suddenly her heart spikes on the.heart monitor. Supergirl moves her hand and looks at her with a worried face, Lena misses the warmth

"Are you okay?"Did I hurt you?" Does it still hurt?"Supergirl asks all at once. Lena's face turns pink   
as she shakes her head no.

"Then what's wrong- oh" The hero puts her hand on Lena's leg and watches as Lena's heart rate increases. 

"I-I should call my best friend and tell her I'm fine she's probably worried sick." Lena says anxious to change the topic.

"Oh! Well no need for that she already knows." Supergirl says in an unusually high voice

"And how might she know that, Supergirl?" Lena asks slightly suspicious of how nervous the hero was getting.

"Well- um you know her boyfriend and her sister kinda work here, with me."  
Lena was surprised to hear that Mike has an actual job and doesn't question when Supergirl rushes out the room with an excuse and tells Lena to get some rest. A few minutes later four figures walk in only three of those four figures familiar to Lena.


	8. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenas at the DEO after getting kidnapped by two men and saved by Batwoman and Supergirl I might make a little chemistry with Kate and Kara. Lena was very emotional and broken last chaoter if you didn't read it I totally understand and thats about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im vegetarian but it's Turkey time so I thought it'd be okay to name this chapter Turkey

"Alex? Is that you? I mean I knew Mike worked here- wherever here is because Supergirl had told me but I didn't expect you too. And um who is that man?" Lena had a million questions yet not enough energy to ask all of them when Alex speaks up

"Supergirl shouldnt have told you that. This is the DEO since you're already here." Alex sends a glare Supergirls way who just shrugs in response.

"This is John Jones the founder of our lovely organization. And you already know Mike." Lena doesn't notice that she's holding hands with Supergirl until she sees Mike frown at their joined hands. **_Why would Mike care about us holding hands he has Kara.....unless he's cheating or he's homophobic_**. Lena doesn't know which one is worse but she knows that Mike most likely doesnt deserve Kara if it's either one. 

After signing a few NDAs and getting most of her questions answered Lena's allowed to go home. When she opens the door to Karas apartment Lena notices that someone's already inside and it's probably not Mike because he's usually somewhere getting drunk. 

"Hello....wh-who's there?" Lena asks and grabs a vase off of a nearby table.

"I don't think you want to break that darling" Lena nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears a voice with a slight accent speak.

"I won't put the vase down until you identify yourself AND do NOT call me darling." Lenas voice shakes a bit.

"Im Kate, Kate Kane a friend of Karas and I really suggest you put that vase down it most likely costs more than what you get paid." Kate flashes a charming smile and sticks her hand out for Lena to shake. 

Lena realizes that this is the famous CEO Kate Kane, cousin of Bruce Wayne of course and she went to the same highschool as Lena and Kara. Lena glares at Kate assuming there might be a reason for her visiting Kara considering the fact that Kate always hit on Kara in highschool. 

"I promise you if I wanted to I could have taken Kara from that Mike guy by now she just looks happy. And trust me I could have also stolen her from you back in highschool." Kate chuckles as if she could read Lenas mind. 

"Don't worry Im only here for a dinner meeting with Kara you know business first." Kate smirks at the way Lenas face starts to become more angry and tense, she loved getting under that girls skin.

"Kate I'm ready, we can start heading out in a few." Both girls look up when they hear Karas voice and their eyes slightlt widen when they see Karas dress. Lena hears Kate say something that sounds like "magnificent"

"Wow Kara you look absolutely stunning." Lena says, Karas wearing a black srripped dress that shows off her curves and Lena as well as Kate are in awe by Karas beauty. 

"You look- wow- you look magnificent, y'know Mike doesn't appreciate your beauty enough." Kate says and Kara blushes furiously at the comment.

"Stop Kate and Mike is just.....out with friends" Kara says shyly. Kate and Kara leave for their dinner 'meeting' with a goodbye to Lena. 

"stupid Kate and her stupid accent and her stupid beautiful face." Lena grumbles as she walks to her room and flops on the bed thinking about Karas beautiful blue eyes as she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Im thinking about making a new fanfic I wont get rid of this one but it'll be a Supergirl fanfic based off of Romeo and Juliet or West Side Story but like in highschool kind of and if enough people like the idea I'll start writing for it in a week or so comment your opinions please maybe


	9. Another Authors Note or w.e.

I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while I don't want it to seem like Im making up excuses but I just finished my Finals, I'm trying to write a new series and Melissa's video struck a little close to home hopefully I can get a new chapter up by this weekend if Im not too busy with like Thanksgiving and I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving with whomever you celebrate with whether it's your family or friends or w.e. Also try to stay positive because whatever you are going through it definitely gets better.


	10. Crush Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a thanksgiving kind of chap that I decided to make last minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy your Thanksgiving and if you're going through something similar to what Melissa and other women went through please tell someone and get out of that situation as quick as you can. ily guys

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING"

Lena hears a chorus of cheers and greeting as Kara opens the door to their apartment. They were expecting many guests since Kara invited everyone she could although only few people could come which left only Kara, Alex, Eliza, Nia, Brainy, Kelly and Kate. Mike claimed he had an emergency with work apparently and left after giving Kara a kiss on the cheek. Lena's in the kitchen getting a much needed bottle of wine when Eliza approaches her and pulls her into a hug.

"Lena, it's been way too long how's the city treating you?"

"Um well it's fine, Kara has been very supportive and a great friend she's just....so nice."

Lena can feel Eliza looking at her and looks away when she sees her smile that's way too knowing.

"Just so you know I always liked you. You treated Kara nice and you still do. I would prefer you much more than Mike." Lena tries and fails to keep from sounding hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie I think she personally deserves better. But that Kate girl is a close second." When Eliza walks back to the table, Lena sees Kate talking to a laughing Kara. Lena sighs and hopes the wine would be enough to lessen the aching feeling in her chest as she sits back down at the table to join in their conversation.

"So who wants to hear the story about how Lena and I met?."

"- NO KARA I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

"Well it all started with a threesome -."

* * *

Two bottles of wine and multiple embarrassing stories later everyone is playing board games on the floor in the massive living room, laughing. Alex and Eliza already went home for the night so it's just Kate, Kara, Lucy, Nia, Brainy and Lena playing a variety of board games.They agree on groups of two which consist of Lucy and Kara, Kate and Lena and Brainy and Nia. 

Both Kate and Lena realizes that Lucy is way too close to Kara to be friendly, she had her hand on Kara's thigh, almost every part part of their body touching. A part of Lena believes Lucy never got over her crush on Kara in highschool. 

Not long after they've all fallen asleep comfortably except for Lena despite her body needing sleep, she doesn't want to worry anyone if she has a nightmare. Lena doesn't realize Kara's awake until she waves Lena over to the couch Lucy and her are sharing. Lena stands up, walking over mountains of blankets and pillows until she's sitting down on the couch. Kara pulls her in until Lena's head is on Kara's chest and Lena's drowning in scent of vanilla and lilac. Almost immediately Lena's drifting to sleep soothed by Kara's warmth and comfort. The only thought in her head before she drifts to sleep is **_god I'm in love with Kara Danvers again _**


End file.
